1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to computer graphics applications, and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for automated dynamics of three-dimensional graphics scenes for enhanced 3D visualization by a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
Three-dimensional graphics technology has experienced explosive growth over the past several years. A significant contribution to this growth has been its adaptability to a wide spectrum of applications, not to mention the numerous advantages it provides over 2D.
Currently, 3D graphics technology is used extensively in design-related applications, such as architecture and engineering. It is also being used in scientific investigations, such as the re-creation of airplane crash disasters, and, in recreational-type activities, such as computer games, to name a few. The sophistication of these graphics afford an individual a realistic perspective of how various objects appear (and perhaps even dynamically inter-relate) in a virtual setting, thus providing an indispensable tool to a user of such graphics.
Currently, one significant problem encountered with 3D graphics is the user""s inability to properly interpret the relative depths of objects in 3D scenes (i.e., depth perception). This is primarily caused by the 3D graphics being projected onto a flat, two-dimensional computer screen, which severely limits the user""s perception of this third dimension of 3D. As a result, the user cannot fully realize, and, thus appreciate, the depth of a 3D scene that makes these graphics more realistic or life-like.
In the real world, depth perception is typically facilitated by movements that are sub-consciously performed by an individual, whether it be a subtle shift of the individual""s body, head, or eyes. Such movements by the individual are commonly known as relative motion. However, although these subtle movements by the individual work in the real world for providing a better understanding of depth, such movements will not facilitate depth perception on conventional computer screens because the screens themselves are two-dimensional.
In an attempt to overcome this difficulty in perceiving depth, a computer user will often change the orientation of a 3D graphics scene (e.g., by navigation) to gain the benefits of relative motion as experienced in the real world. However, this action inconveniences the user by placing the burden on him or her to provide such motion, especially if the user desires to remain static in the 3D scene to study a particular object. Moreover, while the user is trying to better interpret the 3D scene by engaging in navigation, he or she is distracted by concentrating more on the navigation process itself. That is, navigation requires the user to perform conscious acts (via a user-input device, for example) to provide this movement and is not sub-consciously performed, as relative motion is performed in the real world.
Typically, 3D graphics applications are designed with a variety of features to attempt to improve 3D simulation on a flat computer screen. These features include occlusion, shading, fog, size gradients, among others. However, although these features may improve depth perception in 3D scenes to some degree, they do not provide the user with a complete concept of depth in a quantitative manner, which is typically satisfied by relative motion in the real world.
A good form of relative motion is the full duplication of the natural vision environment by providing a true 3D display. Such a display would permit the user to perform his or her natural psychomotor abilities (i.e., body, head, and eye movement) to obtain the relative motion necessary to properly interpret a 3D scene. However, while these displays have been prototyped, their widespread use in the near future is unlikely. Furthermore, if and when these displays do become available, their cost is expected to be quite lofty, thus placing these displays out of the general public""s reach from a monetary standpoint.
The present invention is directed to overcoming, or at least reducing the effects of, one or more of the problems set forth above.
In one aspect of the present invention, a method is provided for enhancing the visualization of three-dimensional computer graphics scenes. The method includes generating a first 3D graphics scene representing a first viewing position of a 3D coordinate space; generating a second 3D graphics scene representing a second viewing position of the 3D coordinate space, with the second viewing position being a first distance from the first viewing position; and alternately displaying the first and second 3D graphics scenes.
In another aspect of the present invention, an apparatus includes a processor adapted to generate a 3D graphics scene representing a first viewing position of a 3D coordinate space, and to change to a second viewing position of the 3D coordinate space. The first and second viewing positions are spaced apart by a first distance. The apparatus further includes a display for displaying the first and second viewing positions, where the processor is further adapted to shift repetitively between the first and second viewing positions.
In another aspect of the present invention, a method is provided enhancing the visualization of three-dimensional computer graphics scenes. The method includes determining a first viewing position and a second viewing position to be assumed by a virtual camera in a 3D coordinate space, where the first and second viewing positions are separated by a first distance; and generating a series of 3D graphics scenes by the continuous movement of the virtual camera oscillating between the first and second viewing positions.